(Insert Creative Title)
by Fluffydragonz
Summary: "I gasped in awe of my new, luxurious surroundings, which were the total opposite of what I had grown up with. From living in a junkyard to having my own floor? A girl could get used to this." Rated T because I'm not sure, and this story will probably fail so read at your own risk.
1. Prologue

_Blood_

It seeped out of the gash I had cut into his face with a knife I had tucked into my boot.

"Amazing! The Vampire of the Heavens Arena has landed another critical hit! The points are now 7-2 and the challenger is losing by 5 points!" the announcer cheered.

_Impact_

His nose crunched when it met the fist I had swung.

_Falling_

He collapsed as I kicked his legs out from under him.

_Noise_

The roaring crowd cheered as the referee awarded me two more points while my opponent groaned in pain.

_Predator_

"Oh you'll survive, I'm not too fond of killing, you see," I said as I circled around the challenger, who was still conscious despite the bleeding cuts, a broken foot, and being nearly drained of all his energy.

_Anger_

"So weak-hearted you can't even kill! Must be because you're a female!" my opponent spat. My eyes narrowed and I kicked him in the face, knocking him out and winning the fight.

_Victory_

"Sexist pig," I muttered, as the crowds cheered at my win.

"Floormaster Kyūtsuki has defeated yet another challenger to her throne!" the announcer yelled as I curtsied to the crowd and walked out of the bloody arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that horrible? Can someone help me for the scoring system of the Heavens Arena and help me not make characters OOC? Pretty please? Thanks for reading. Also if anyone has a better idea for a title can you tell me?<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

I was distracting a shopkeeper while my sister, Misaka, discreetly slipped away as many of his wares as she could into her purposely oversized jacket, perfect for storing the food she was stealing. She nodded quickly to me, signaling me that it was time to go and I stopped pretending to inspect the pears he was selling and left, muttering that none of them were any good.

Once we were far enough away from the store, I grinned and Misa high-fived my gloved hand.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed,"With the stuff we stole yesterday we'll have enough food to last for another three days!"

As my twin and I made our way to our temporary home, we bumped into Chrollo Lucifer, or as I like to call him (in my head at least) Lucy. Because if you were going to name yourself something as ridiculous as _Chrollo Lucifer_, it deserved to be made fun of.

"Hello Misaka, Kyūtsuki , I'm inviting you two to join a group I'm forming, we're meeting in the Northern Junkyard in couple days."

Ok, there were many junkyards here, in fact, the whole damn place was a friggin' junkyard! But it was probably safe to assume that he meant one of the oldest junkyards, no one went there anymore, now that it was picked clean (although it really wasn't clean) of anything valuable.

"Who else is invited?" Misa asked.

"Feitan, Machi, Nobunaga, Uvogin, Pakunoda, and Franklin."

"We might come," She replied.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, the cheery family unit of Misaka and Kyūtsuki set off for the Northern Junkyard. Whee.<p>

Apparently we were the last to arrive with everyone already sitting, standing leaning etc. on various piles of trash. I waved to the one and only, amazing Paku, really, she was awesome.

Lucy-chan (Chrollo Lucifer) began speaking as Misa and I settled on top of a large, empty trash can, which I found oddly funny, an empty trashcan surrounded by giant piles of trash.

"-a group of thirteen members including myself," He continued, apparently I had missed what he was talking about in my musings of trash cans.

"This group will be known as the Phantom Troupe." I snorted at the ridiculous name, Exhibit B of Lucy's lack of skill at naming things, Exhibit A being his own name, of course.

"The Phantom Troupe will be symbolized as a twelve-legged spider, with me being the head and the other members as the legs…"

He lost me after spider, me and Misa hated spiders, we absolutely LOATHED them. Spiders were disgustingly creepy, with their eight legs and weird little heads. Blech, with just eight legs spiders were already freaky enough, but with twelve of them? That's pushing it, why couldn't Chrollo have chosen an awesome creature, like, like a unicorn or something! I was lost in my thoughts and only noticed when Lucy had stopped speaking.

"No thanks," I called out,"You lost me after you said 'spider'."

"Ditto," Misaka said,"Took the words right out of my mouth," she whispered to me as I smiled back at her.

"But we'll still be leaving Meteor City, we were planning to do it sooner or later anyway," I continued. Misaka and I had been planning to leave for years, we just never worked up the guts to do it. She had always wanted to go to med school so she could become a doctor and heal others, although really, with her Nen abilities, she didn't even need to learn how to fix people, but she insisted on learning how to do it the 'normal way'. I, for one, had wanted to be a hunter after hearing stories of what a hunter license could get you, I mean, think of all the free stuff!

"Okay," Chrollo nodded, accepting our decline,"Does everyone else wish to join my organization?" Everyone else agreed to join and the meeting ended.

As everyone left to return to their various homes in the massive junkyard, I ran over to hug Paku, making sure not to let my skin touch hers, she had helped me and Misa a lot since we had met her and I was going to miss her when we left.

"Why are you still wearing so much clothes?"She asked,"It's hot today and you can control your ability a lot better now so you don't have to worry about hurting Misa, she barely even feels it anyway, with her surplus of Nen."

"Habit," I shrugged,"I also don't want to take any chances," I added softly,"But, thanks for teaching me how to control it."

"You're welcome, Goodbye Kyū-chan."

Misaka said her goodbyes and we went back to our home to spend the night before leaving the next day.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kyū?" Misa asked, it was dark and we were going to bed,"I think, that I'm going to take the Hunter Exam with you, I don't have enough money to pay for med school and a licence can probably get me in for free."<p>

"Still want to be a doctor? And you can't even stand the sight of blood!" I teased.

"Oh, shut up! I'll learn!" She huffed as she rolled over and attempted to fall asleep.

"Sure," I snorted as I closed my eyes.

Half an hour later, I was still awake. All because of the coffee I had stolen right before bed. Stupid coffee. I hate you. I sat up and inched away from Misa who had rolled toward me in her sleep. I lay back down and smiled as I remembered the first time me and Misa had met Paku.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any errors and whatnot. <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

"_Hey Misa?" I asked my sister. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_I can't find my left glove anywhere!" I waved my bare left hand at her._

"_Well do you really need it? We have to go find food now, unless you really have found the secret to living off of air._

"_Meanie Head, " I muttered under my breath as she continued to laugh at me._

* * *

><p><em>We'd been wandering through the streets for a few hours now, picking pockets as we went. When Misa had judged that we had stolen enough stuff, we began to head back to our home, which was really nothing more than a roof, a bit less than four walls, and all our stuff. Misa was oddly tired for some reason, so by now I was just dragging her along while she stumbled and yawned. I didn't notice that she looked more and more exhausted, like the energy was being drained out of her, until she collapsed. Then I started panicking.<em>

_What was I supposed to do? Should I drag her home? I tried, but it didn't work, it turns out that dragging your sister while she's still conscious and walking is a lot easier than trying to carry her unconscious body. _

_I decided to try and get help from someone and called out to a blonde teenager in a pink jacket who didn't look super mean. And she actually came over to help, hmm… so that story I heard lied! Appearances weren't deceiving! _

_After asking me what happened to her, the pink lady switched topics and asked me a weird question, "Do you know what Nen or aura is?"_

"_Nen? Aura? What the heck is that?" I said in confusion._

"_Nen is the ability to control aura, and aura is life energy. Something that you've been accidentally draining from your sister, " She explained._

"_Wait, what? You mean I did this to Misa?" I started crying, " Is she going to be okay? Is she going to die? It's all my fault!" I sobbed. Not caring that to survive here, you couldn't show weakness, because right then, I DIDN'T CARE! Not when my twin could be dying and it was my fault!_

"_Um…. I don't think she's going to die. And I think I can teach you how to control your ability. " She offered helpfully._

"_Really?" I hiccuped, my tears stopping. "Can you teach Misa, too?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Thanks! You're so awesome!" I cheered, then hesitate, "But I don't even know your name yet…" Oops. Apparently in my rush to get her to help, I forgot to learn her name. Whatever, manners are for losers!_

"_My name's Pakunoda." She smiled._

* * *

><p>It was morning again and we were getting ready to leave. I shrugged on my black jacket as Misa yanked on her scuffed, dirty sneakers, not that they were in great condition in the first place. We sat down to eat our breakfast, I stole half her piece of bread when she wasn't paying attention, and in retaliation, she snatched the pear I had abandoned in favor of the bread.<p>

"You're mean," She pouted, hugging the kidnapped (fruitnapped?) pear to her chest, while I merely raised an eyebrow in response. Misa attempted to match my expression, but only succeeded in raising both eyebrows.

Victory, it was glorious, if I could only beat her less than half the time in verbal contests, then at least I would be able to defeat her all the time in eyebrow raising.

We discussed our plans as we finished our meal, and decided to head out. Misa and I took few shortcuts on our way to the city limits. This was our home for our entire life, and we were going to miss it.

We walked around, trying not to get robbed and trying to memorize the sounds, the sights, the sme- okay, maybe not the smells, that I could do without. We walked past the noisy (not to mention smelly) markets, with hawkers trying to sell their goods to people with no money, thieves robbing said hawkers when their backs were turned, a few of the mafia watching for potential recruits, and last but not least, the rich and curious tourists who wished to see what the international junkyard was like.

I resisted the urge to pickpocket one, because even though they had bodyguards with them who would probably protect them from average hooligans and thieves, they wouldn't stand a chance against a Meteor City resident. For us, stealing was as simple as breathing, although I could say simpler if you had a lung condition or something…..

* * *

><p>We had probably wasted about half an hour just meandering along the roads and through the streets, but we did eventually reach the edges of the vast desert surrounding our hometown.<p>

"Oh, hey. We actually do live in the middle of nowhere!" Misa commented. As we continued to trudge through the shifting grains of sand, something we've been doing for a while with no sign of a change of scenery.

"I'm beginning to regret wearing a black jacket, " I grumbled, "And is it even legal for the Sun to shine so brightly in the middle of a _desert_ of all places? And how big is this desert anyway?" I squinted at the annoyingly bright ball of gas shining in the sky.

My sister stayed silent for about five minutes.

"Hey! Look Kyū! Is that… civilization?" Misa exclaimed dramatically, with a shocked gasp for good measure.

"Poopie Head, stop mocking me!" I whined childishly, before trying to trip her. It didn't work. Oh well, good try?

Maybe Misa's words were prophetic or something, because in ten minutes, we saw a city on the edge of the desert. As we drew closer, the more different this new city became from home. For one, it didn't smell as bad.


End file.
